This invention relates generally to a temporary structure and to a kit for erecting or building a structure of this type. Although it is envisaged that the structure will be used mainly by children for building light-weight shelters, enclosures, or the like it is possible to make use of the principles of the invention in erecting more substantial structures for example to provide a shelter or shield against weather elements such as the sun, rain and wind. The kit can also be used for educational and motivational purposes by providing elements which can be assembled in imaginative, innovative ways to erect mazes and constructions of different shapes and sizes.